When old cracked roads are resurfaced with a new asphalt-based top layer, many times the new layer cracks directly over the cracks in the old road. One way to prevent this reflective cracking in the new layer is to make the new layer thicker, but a more practical method is to reinforce the old road at the cracks before applying the new layer. One system which has been used comprises pouring hot liquid elastomeric modified asphalt on the old road over a crack and squeegeeing it out to about six inches on each side, applying a strip of woven glass roving over the elastomeric modified asphalt on the road, applying more hot liquid elastomeric modified asphalt over the woven glass roving, and then putting down the new layer of asphalt-based pavement.